The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy racing track which may be used wih gravity-impelled toy cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many toy racing tracks have been devised. For example, there are sophisticated toy racing tracks which carry electrically-driven model cars in high speed races against one another; there are also less sophisticated racing tracks which allow battery-powered, motor-driven, and wind-up racing cars to race. In addition, there are simple inclined tracks which carry cars without motors or engines in races against one another.
However, most of the power driven cars, even the wind-up type, are too complicated for many pre-school children. Moreover, gravity-impelled cars racing down fixed inclined tracks do not provide the excitement of racing tracks in which some control may be exerted by an operator over the operation of the car as in the more sophisticated designs. Furthermore, the construction of many racing sets is sufficiently complicated that they are quite expensive. Consequently, most racing sets known in the prior art are not suitable for preschool children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy racing track.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy racing track which may be used with gravity-impelled or powered toy cars.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy racing track which provides for operator control of gravity-impelled cars racing against one another.